Random Adventures
by BananaManiaBubblegum
Summary: How many highly religious historical French maids can you think of that the Doctor can stumble upon in one time period? True that. 10th and what I guess you could call an OC. No pairings, just deep conversations in the middle of running away from aliens with guns.


**Random Adventures (featuring the 10th Doctor and Joan of Arc)**

"Are you saying you can define Him as what He is?"

"I'm saying I can defy God for what he isn't: existent."

"Why, you can't do that! The Lord is in all of us!"

'If they don't want to see your logic, show them the fault of theirs,' he thought. "Exactly! He's everywhere, yet nowhere; you can't tell me where he is. You can't point me to a specific place where I can search for God. Thus, the sacrament of churches is non-existent. You can't go to a place to be closer to something that is within yourself now, can you? It doesn't work that way, otherwise I wouldn't be leaning on these specific laws of physics to prove my point. If the 'Lord Almighty' wanted to prove his existence to us, he wouldn't have given us physics that disprove his existence in the first place, now would he?"

"He wants us to learn fate!"

"Okay, why am I arguing with you of all people? You want to believe in God, then by all means, do so. I don't believe in some insubstantial existence which we can't prove, so I won't be praying to God for this one!"

This he said, and this he did. While he was talking, he had been examining the mass of intertwining cables in various colors. "Aha!" He pulled at a cable, looking for all the world like he knew what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Tinkering. Pulling stuff, seeing what happens, hoping it's good."

"So you do hope!"

"Hope, faith, prayer, different things, not the time for that." He pulled at another cable and glanced at the towering structure. Alarms were blaring all throughout the halls, people were running in panic, and he felt like one of his hearts would burst any second now. The highly  
religious French maid wasn't of much help, either.

Funnily enough, it seemed like she was quite adapted to the future technology. Compared to her village origin from the dark ages, this was a whole different world.

"Why aren't you freaked out by all of this, anyway?"

"I know the Lord will guide and protect me." The answer prompted an exasperated sigh from the alien. "Figured," he muttered under his breath as he continued tinkering urgently.

"Why did you come along, anyway?" he asked instead.

"The Lord-"

"Oh no! I do not want to hear it! The Lord this, the Lord that; it's quite annoying, frankly."

There was a moment of silence on his companion's side.

"He told me you would say that."

A groan was the only answer she got as the Doctor focused back on the matter at hand, preventing imminent doom. All in a day's work, really. Pull this lever, cut that cord, sonic that button… Wow, this building's security system was quite steely!

Soon, though, he had it cracked, and the annoying alarms disappeared, taking away a bit of the panic with them. The Doctor stood up and looked around. Joan decided to interfere, "What now, sir Doctor?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, it's just the Doctor."

"I apologize, sir- Doctor." She corrected herself yet again. Another exasperated sigh told her exactly what he thought of that. He didn't comment on it, though, urging her to follow him through the maze-like corridors of the building instead.

"What are we looking for?"

"We're looking for a transmitter that would reverse the effect of the gamma ray. Should be easy to find- Why do I not have a setting for gamma radiation?!" He squeaked, looking at his sonic screwdriver in shock. "Of all the useless settings I have, gamma radiation tracking setting is not one of them?!"

A distant clock struck the hour. A barrage of armed military men rounded the corner. Joan decided it was time for her daily prayer to her Lord. The Doctor groaned. He grabbed the blonde and tugged her along with him, running away from the guns pointed at them. As Joan's prayer died on her lips, an indignant yell took its place.

"Run!" He screamed at her instead.

They ran. A dozen cartridges of bullets followed in their wake, but none hit the targets as they ducked behind random hiding places along the way.

"Don't let them escape!"

"To die in battle for the good," Joan said wistfully, "would be a great honor."

"Yeah, but I need to get you back to your time safe and sound or I'll mess up history big time!" He told her in response as they rounded the corner.

The view stopped them in their tracks.

"Doctor, the corridor behind us is white, right?"

"Yeah…" He replied slowly as he pocketed his screwdriver and looked around.

"And all the corridors in the building are white, right?"

"Obviously not all." He answered, touching the green substance covering the walls. He was snapped out of it when he heard the armed men, whom he was sure they had lost along the way, approaching.

"Hide!" He hissed, ducking behind an object and pulling Joan down with him. She squeaked but didn't argue, and they heard the guards rushing past their hiding spot. The Doctor jumped up and ran back to the slimy wall in order to take a sample. Joan followed at a more sedate pace; there was nothing she could do to help.

"Is it the Lord's creation?" She piped in, and the man would've slammed his head on the wall had it not been covered in slime. Instead, he groaned and shot a withering look at the blonde woman. "Please stop saying that." He begged. He was already regretting his decision to take her on a trip to see the universe before she had to die.

"Saying what?"

"God this, the Lord that; stop it!"

"Isn't it true though? We're all His creations."

Bam! The Doctor just couldn't bring himself to care that the wall was green and sticky anymore. His sonic screwdriver beeped, showing it has finished identifying the foreign substance. The Time Lord absently swiped off some of the slime on his forehead and looked down at the small screen.

"…AHA!" He boomed. "I've got it!" And he jumped up, turned on his heel, and raced out of the corridor, dragging his temporary companion behind.

Joan groaned.

By the time everything was finished, the supposed existence known as 'God' was swarming with prayers.


End file.
